


Spider-Man: Divided Loyalties

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Avengers Vs Iron Man [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Peter Parker Joins SHIELD, SHIELD, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: (Part of the "Earth 199999-Alpha" series. Setting, Late august, 2018, not long after the main story of "Operation Exiles" ended)Peter Parker tries to find his place in a world where his mentor has turned his back on everyone, even him.
Series: Avengers Vs Iron Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469264
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. If you are new to my series, the best way to find out what's going on is to read "Avengers: Fallout" In short, Earth 199999-Alpha is a divergent MCU canon, based on the idea that when Bruce Banner used the Infinity Stones in Endgame, his actions created new world. Everyone immediately present to that snap had their memories sent back to the moment before the snap in Infinity War. some people deal with those memories differently with others.  
> (as will all stores in the 199999-Alpha-verse, all events up to and inculding the moment of the SNAP are canon.)

“Peter…” May yelled as she knocked on his door again “Come on… You can’t stay in there all day.”

“May… For the last time… just leave me alone.”

“Ok, I’ll just tell MJ you’re not here.”

May heard a rustle and the door fly open, with Peter sticking his head out. He looked around for a second.

“MJ isn’t here, and you just tricked me into opening the door, didn’t you?”

“I pled the fifth.” May said, sticking her foot into the door.

“Now… You can’t keep hiding in here.” She continued “I know it was rough the other day when those guys came and took your stuff.”

Peter simply ignored her and went back to his bed.

“Peter. Come on. School starts in a few days. You can’t stay in here forever.”

The teen sighed. “Mr. Stark gave up on me. What am I supposed to do? Just pretend nothing happened?”

“Peter, you were Spider-Man before Tony Stark showed up. Before you had those suits.”

“It’s not that… He…”

May realized what was really bothering Peter. She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

“You feel like you had a father figure again. Someone to look up to. And you lost it… again.” She said with a slight tear in her eyes.

Peter nodded.

“Except this time, they chose to get rid of me.”

“So, are you finally ready to talk about it?” She asked. It had been over three months since she’d opened her down to find Peter, messed up and dirty with a man who said his name was “Strange” having brought him home on the train. In that time, he’d refused to tell his aunt anything about what had happened. She had begged and pleaded with him to open up to her about it. But after some of Stark’s men, armed with more legal documents than she cared to count, showed up at their door and took everything from Peter, the boy had gotten even worse.

“After Mr. Stark left,” Petter began “this… talking alien raccoon thing… he said his name was Rocket, he pulled me aside and told me what had happened. How they remembered things from the future. How… how I had died and what it did to Mr. Stark.”

The memory played over in Peter’s mind.

“Stark was practically broken over the fact he’d put you in danger” Rocket had told him “He blamed himself for the fact you’d been turned to dust. You basically fell apart in his arms. His guilt was enormous. It was the reason he helped us. He wanted to fix his mistake, but… it seems to have cost him something far greater…”

“You DIED?” May asked, practically wide eyed and yelling, snapping Peter back from his memory “Why didn’t you tell me all this?”

“Because I didn’t want you to be upset.” He said

“Well I am upset! How? When?”

“Apparently we’re living in an altered timeline where it never happened. I don’t get any of it. What it means, what I’m supposed to do…”

“Maybe we should go outside for a while? Get some fresh air. Come on, please.”

“Yeah… I guess.”

“See, this isn’t so bad…” May said as the sat on a bench in a nearby park “You haven’t touched your ice cream.”

“I just…” Peter began.

“You still feel lost.” May finished “This is going to take time. But you’re stronger than your realize.”

“Am I?” Peter asked.

“Yes, you are. And one day, you’re going to realize it.”

“I think I might be able to help with that.” A voice said from behind them.

Now it was Peter’s turn to go wide eyed.

“You… you’re… you’re Nick Fury…” Peter stammered, looking at the person sitting behind them.

“Very good, Spider-Man.” Fury said, taking a lick of his own ice cream cone “I tell you; nothing beats a Mister Softee on a hot day in NYC…”

“Ixnay on my amenay.”

“Kid, please, you are just about the only person in this business trying to keep his identity hidden.”

“Well, I…”

“I know, I know… You don’t want people showing up at your door. I think Stark learned that one the hard way with Killian.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” May asked.

“I’m Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.”

“And what do you want with my nephew?”

“I’m going to cut straight to the point” Fury said, “Peter, how would you like a job?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Please excuse the damage.” Fury said as the pair sat down on the jet. “ _Someone_ got into a fire fight in here and didn’t bother to patch the hole in the furniture.”

“It was one shot with a ray gun.” A voice yelled from the cockpit.

“Scott, just fly the damn plane.”

“Alright… alright… We’re going… You know I could have...”

“Scott… You’re doing it again.”

“Sorry. Sorry.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry, just do it.”

The jet lifted off and Peter watched the city shrink below him. He hadn’t been anywhere near this high since his trip into space. He felt a bit of unease, and wondered if this is what PTSD sufferers felt like.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked

“SHIELD’s temporary headquarters, we call it ‘The Lighthouse’ and for now, unfortunately…” Fury said before raising his voice. “Scott, time to run dark.”

“Um… Dark… right…”

“You did fix it, right…”

“Hold on.” One by one, the windows of the plane turned black.

“So… what exactly do you need me for?”

“Simple really. I’m down to only a handful of my best agents, so I need all the help I can get. And you, you need protection, training and resources to fight the good fight.”

“So… I would be a SHIELD agent?”

“Yes. Though you’d be free to run solo, do your own thing. But the day may come when I’ll have to call you in. There would be a stipend for you and your aunt. If anyone tries anything, she can have round the clock protection at the drop of a hat. If you get into a big fight, we’ll take care of the damages.”

“Really? What about Damage Control?”

“Less clean up, more insurance and a lawyer.”

“That’s the point of the suit, no one knows who I am. How can they sue me?”

“What happens when you get your ass kicked, get knocked out and wake up in a hospital? You’ll have every level of law enforcement trying to Three Stooges their way through the door to arrest you.”

“But I’m supposed to be an Avenger…”

“And where are they right now? Hiding. Stuck in that complex. No resources. No support. Nothing.

“Why didn’t you go to them?”

“I plan to… when the moment is right.”

Peter got up and started to walk around the plane. He walked towards the cockpit and saw the young man flying the plane, muttering under his breath about “…beautiful sunny day and I’m on IFR…”

“I’m not sure about this.” Peter said, pacing around the cabin.

“What exactly did Stark tell you that’s go you so upset?”

“How did you know?”

“Because… I’ve had a tail on you since the incident. They saw the discussion the two of you had the other day…”

Peter thought back to that day and told Fury what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

He’d been swinging around town, trying to take his mind off what had happened. A feeling that had been plaguing him for weeks by this point. He had barely gone out, be it as himself or as Spider-Man. 

“I died… I died…” The though played over in his head on a loop. He felt sick to his stomach each and every time. It was all he could think about. It had been all he could think about

He was so lost in thought; he didn’t notice what was coming up behind him fast. He felt a jolt through his body and soon found himself crashing onto the rooftop of a nearby building, crashing head long into an HVAC unit.

He groaned in paid as he pulled his head out of the machine.

He looked around, looking for the baddie who attacked him, only to be met with.

“Go Home Peter…” Tony Stark said, landing in his armor and retracting the head to show he’d come in person.

“Go home.” Stark repeated.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Go home. I never want to see you out swinging around like this. You’re going to quit this business.”

“But Mr. Stark.”

“No buts.” Stark said as he turned “I’m taking back what I made for everyone else, I might as well…”

He turned towards Peter again and walked over to him. Peter began to run towards the edge of the roof, only for another jolt to hit him. It was only then did he realize that there was something on his suit that was doing this, a small disk, stuck on his ankle. He tried to pull it off, only to get zapped again.

“Take the suit off, Peter.”

“Mr. Stark, please.”

“I said, take it off.”

“Okay… Okay…” Peter said, the pain still throbbing through his body from both the shocks and impact.

He tried something.

“Mr. Stark, what about this thing on my foot, I can’t get the suit off with it on.”

“Look, Peter… I know how this may seem, but it’s for your own good. I don’t want to see you getting hurt… I… I… I don’t want to have to watch you die again. So, please, Peter, make this easy for the both of us and don’t fight me on this. Go home to your aunt. Finish school, get yourself a good job. I gave you a second chance, and it cost me something dearly. This is me being nice about it because THAT wasn’t directly your fault and there was a lot more at stake. So, for the last time… Do as I say and take off the suit, go home and give this up.”

Peter pulled the suit off, Stark only deactivating the tag on his leg after he was down to just the one foot still in. Stark took the suit, tossed it in the air and blasted it.

“there… now that’s taken care off… my staff will be by to get the rest from your house as soon as possible.”

Stark closed the helmet on his armor.

“This is for the best, kid. Leave the hero stuff to me.” Stark said as he took off. “Good-bye. Peter. Better that you live to hate me for this…”

Peter stood there. Without his web shooters, he’d have to climb down the side of the building in clear view of everyone or explain how he’d landed on the roof of a rather tall building. He ended up sitting up there till night had fallen and he could get down unseen.

He walked along the street towards the subway, when he looked up and saw a streak fly past. Stark, off on another mission. It was at that moment, Peter realized everything had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

The windows of the jet eventually became clear again, revealing walls of cascading water all around them.

“Is this Niagara Falls?” Peter asked.

Fury ignored the question and got up as the plane touched down, leading Peter outside.

“This process shouldn’t take long. You’ll probably be home tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

Fury didn’t answer him and just started walking towards the door into the base. Peter followed after him. Fury was quiet as he led Peter through the maze of tunnels until they arrived at a door.

“Mr Parker, I’d like you to meet Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons” Fury said as he opened it, “They’re going to help you get set up.”

“Agents, this is Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man.”

With that, Fury the left the room.

“So… You guys are SHIELD agents? You see a lot of action?” Peter asked, trying to make small talk.

“Well, we’re more into the science side of things.” Jemma said “Our friends tend to drag us into their shenanigans more often than not. You would not _believe_ the last two weeks.”

Jemma told him a little of their travels while she took a quick blood sample. After that, Fitz asked a few questions about Peter’s webbing, offering to help make more.

Fury then returned and lead Peter to another room.

“Meet your classmate…” Fury said, opening the door. A young woman was sitting at a desk inside. She got up, walked over and offered to shake hands.

“Hi, I’m Skye.” She said.

“Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Mr. Parker here will be joining you in your crash course.” Fury said to her. “Your teacher will be here in a minute.”

“you look familiar…” Peter said as Fury left. “wait, aren’t you Quake?”

“No… no that would be… that would be my sister.” Skye said. “Yeah… Sister.”

“Oh, really…” Peter said, getting a sense from her tone something was up.

The door opened and another, identical young woman walked in.

“You forgot this.” She said, handing a phone to her twin.

“Oh… right.” Skye said, “So I have to carry this thing around all the time?”

“It’s a phone. You can use it to call Jas whenever you want.”

“I can? Sweet!”

The other girl shook her head with a sigh and left.

“What was that?” Peter asked.

“THAT was Quake.” She said, “My sister, Daisy.”

“And what’s a ‘jas?”

“Oh, my wife.” Skye said with a smile.

She played with the screen like a small child until she found what she was looking.

“Wow… it works.” She said with a smile, holding it up to her ear “Hey babe… I… No, I haven’t seen him. He’s here? He did WHAT!?!”

Skye bolted from her chair and ran for the door.

Smack into a tall man who was enter.

“Sorry Mac, I need to go yell at Scott.” Skye said, trying to get around him.

“He was afraid of this.”

He pulled the phone out of Skye’s hands and spoke to the person at the other end of the line.

“It’s all taken care of, now go sit down before you burst a blood vessel or something.”

The man walked over to Peter.

“Peter, I’m Deputy Director Alphonse Mackenzie, everyone just calls me Mac, so feel free to yourself.”

Mac sat down with the two and went over the basic rules and regulations with them, answering any questions.

“Is there a real point to this?” Peter asked

“SHIELD’s had it’s ups and downs over the last few years. We’re trying our hardest to get back into the government’s good graces, but it isn’t easy. Everything we’re doing now has to be official and audited. A few days ago, I could hand you a badge and you’d be all set. Now… It’s complicated. That’s why Director Fury agreed to come out of ‘retirement’. We needed a face the government trusts.”

Mac stood

“Now that this part of the program is done,” He continued, “on to the next phase.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Skye you’re excused from this.” Mac said, leading Peter into another doorway.

Mac left Peter standing in the middle of an empty room.

The door on the far side opened and an older woman walked in and stood in front of him.

“I’m Deputy Director Melinda May and welcome to hell.” She threw a quick punch, which he caught midway.

“Nice reflexes. Let’s see what else you’ve got.”

“Is this a test or something.”

She kicked backwards and began a motion to grab his arm with her other hand, only for him to duck out of the way.

“Yes, and so far, you’re passing.”

She attempted to throw him, only for his strength to resist. She tried a low kick, but he jumped up.

She looked up and saw him on the ceiling.

“Yeah… that was always me.” He said, before dropping down.

“Not bad at all.” She said.

“Was there a point to all this.”

“We need to evaluate you. You might not be an Inhuman, but you’re still gifted, and we needed to know exactly how.”

She pointed to the cameras around the room.

“The accords?” He asked

She just nodded.

She led him back outside, where Mac and Skye were waiting.

“We’re good. Onwards.”

The went down a set of stairs into a long, wide room.

“Peter, as you’re a minor, this time you get to sit this out.” May said as he watched Mac hand Skye protective goggles, ear plugs, and a 9mm pistol.

“Why does she get a gun?” Peter asked.

“She’s an adult and was in the army. You’re a kid in high school.” May said.

Peter was about to protest, but relented as he watched Skye hit every target the popped up around the room.

She put the gun down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Mac put his hand on her shoulder.

“Memories?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Go take a break. It’s Peter’s turn.”

“So I do get a go?”

“Yes, with these.” Fitz said, entering. He handed Peter two new web shooters.

“How’d you make these so fast?” Peter asked, putting one on

“3D printer and a back door into Stark industries.”

Peter let a web fly and gave it a good pull.

“You made it even stronger.” Peter said in amazement

“ _That’s not all_.” A voice said, from the wrist strap of the shooter.

“KAREN?” Peter asked in amazement “What happened to you?”

“ _Mr. Stark took me out of the suit after he took it back. I’ve been stuck in his server farm all this time_.”

“She’s the one who contacted us about you.” Fitz said, “She’s the back door.”

“Wow… Thanks…” Peter said, almost at a loss for words. He put on both shooters and took his spot on the line. He made quick work of the targets, webbing up each in rapid succession.

“Nice work, kid” Mac said.“Come on, let’s get you some diner.”


	6. Chapter 6

Peter entered mess hall and got on the line. After a few moments, he noticed the line hadn’t moved and inch and saw there was no food out.

“Excuse me, what’s going on?” Peter began to ask the person in front of him before a loud crash and a series of gun shots rang out, causing the agents in the room to all jump.

“It’s alright! It’s alright…” the cook said, coming out of the kitchen. “Unfortunely… it’s going to be a few minutes...”

“Dobson… what the hell was that?” One of the agents asked. “I thought you said you got rid of all the rats.”

“I’m a cook, not an exterminator.”

“How long?”

“Give me… twenty minutes.”

The crowd groaned.

“Hey, you want food covered in rat shit?”

Peter looked to one side and saw the pilot of the jet from earlier sitting talking to Skye. He walked up next to the two of them

“Hey, Skye, are you alright?” Peter asked “You looked upset bef…”

At this point he realized it wasn’t Skye, but her sister.

“… Um, sorry… my mistake.”

“It’s alright.” Daisy said “gonna take some getting used to… You can sit and wait with us if you’d like.”

“It’s fine, don’t mind me.” He said.

“Hey, people with skills should hang out, get to know each other” the pilot said “We all know who you are, Peter.”

He sheepishly sat down.

“I’m Daisy, and this is my boyfriend, Scott.”

“We kinda me on the way here.” Scott told her.

Peter took a good, hard look at Scott.

“You know…” Peter began “I could swear I’ve seen you before somewhere…”

“I just have one of those faces.”

“babe,” Daisy added “you don’t. You could easily blend into a crowd half the time.”

“I swear, I think it was at school.”

“Oh fuck…” Scott said as he took a deep breath, looking down at the table. “I should have known this would come back to haunt me…”

He looked up at Peter and made a weird face.

“HOLY SHIT!” Peter said, “It’s YOU!”

“Yeah…”

“How did you not get expelled for that?”

“Mr. Morita and my Grandfather have connections, put it that way... And, truth be told, it was an accident. I let people think I did it on purpose because it made people like me. I wasn’t exactly Mr. Popular.”

Daisy looked back and forth at the two like she was watching a tennis match.

“OK, what the fuck are you two going on about?”

Scott bit his lip.

“I went to the same school Peter here goes to. You know how… in Biology, you often dissect things?”

“Let me guess… You let the frogs loose?” Daisy said, “talk about cliché.”

“Not intentionally…” He said quickly. “I… I…” he muttered something under his breath.

“Babe… Cards on the table.”

“I was scared of frogs when I was little.” He said “I panicked, and my telekinesis went off. No one saw me do I and everyone thought I just pushed it off the table.”

“Outside the office of the school paper,” Peter added “is framed copy of an issue about it, with him making that face chasing the frogs around the room.”

“Ok, THAT I’ve got to see.” Daisy said.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the food was ready, and Peter spent his dinner listening to Daisy pester Scott about his days in high school. When he was done, Fury showed him to a spare room where he could sleep.

It was raining. That dark, heavy kind of rain that comes with summer storms. Peter just stood there as thunder crashed around him. He was in a deep, dark forest. He heard someone crying, off in the distance. He walked forward, through the grove of trees as the rain fell around him. Eventually, he found a clearing, with a man standing there with his back to Peter. The crying was gone.

“I tried to help you.” The man said, still facing away from him “I tried to save you.”

The figure turned, revealing himself to be Stark.

“I tried Peter.” He said, “Why didn’t you listen to me?”

Peter looked behind him and saw a gravestone.

HIS gravestone.

“Good-bye Peter… Again.” Stark said to the stone as he walked away, vanishing as he reached the trees.

The crying sound returned, and when Peter looked back at the grave, he saw his aunt lying on the stone, crying. He tried to reach out to her, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t reach her.

She just sat there, sobbing in the storm.

Peter looked away for a moment, and when he looked back, she was gone. He turned again and saw his classmates, appearing one by one from the tree line. Some, like Ned and MJ were crystal clear in front of him, the rest, blurry and hard to make out. They said nothing, just stood there for a few minutes before they turned, walked back to the edge of the clearing, and disappeared as they reached the tree line.

Eventually, Peter was alone. He looked down at his grave and noticed the date of death was the date of the Incident, the supposed Snap. He looked down at himself and too his horror, the dirt around the grave began to coalesce, rising into the air, into…

Into him…

“You’re a failure, Peter.” The other him said, face to face with him. He looked strange. He wasn’t fully there; he didn’t look like a ghost or a zombie or anything that Peter knew. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it.

“No.” Peter said, trying to show some courage “No… You’re wrong.”

“I’m you Peter, I know. I was there. I died, we failed. You failed. YOU FAILED.” He screeched.

He reached for Peter.

“All you will ever do is fail.” He said “Give it up. You’re just going to hurt them. Hurt May… Hurt MJ. You like her. You want to be with her. And yet, you lie to her. How will she ever love you if she can’t trust you.”

“No.” Peter repeated.

MJ was back, standing next to him. He reached for her, but his hand pasted right through her like she was made of dust.

“Everything comes back to you, Peter.”

MJ vanished again. Peter soon heard more crying. A little girl, sitting on the ground in front of the stone. Peter looked closer and realized the name on the stone had changed.

“Tony Stark 1970-2023”

All Peter could hear from the girl was the occasional “Daddy”.

“This was you. All you. All your fault.” The other Peter said.

The little girl stood up and looked at him “You took my daddy from me!” she cried “this is all your fault!”

The other returned, one by one, each repeating “All your fault.”

Peter’s eyes shot open and he said up in bed. He was sopping wet with sweat. He took short, fast breaths, trying to figure out what had happened.

“It was just a dream… It was just a dream…” He repeated to himself. He needed a drink, so he got out of bed, put his pants back on, and headed for the mess again.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re up late.” Scott said as Peter wandered in.

“So are you.” Peter said back as he grabbed something to drink from the cooler.

“Do I have to pay for this.” Peter asked, hand on a bottle of orange juice.

“Yes, that’s why I’m sitting here. One OJ is $20.” Scott said, holding his hand out.

“Really?”

Scott just looked at him.

“Ok….”

Peter took his drink and sat down across from him, sitting there silently.

“Something bugging you?” Scott asked after a few moments “You’re twitching like you just drank an entire tanker truck of red bull.”

“I… I had a bad dream.” Peter said.

“I used to get those a lot. This job is conducive to it, let me tell you.”

Peter thought for a second.

“What do you know… about what happened?” Peter asked “To me. To the others?”

“Only what you’ve all told us.” Scott said “Though, I have my theories.”

Peter told Scott about his dream.

“No one mentioned anything about Stark dying in the other timeline…” Scott said.

“What if he didn’t, what if Stark’s right, what if they got sent back in time instead of bringing us back. What if he’s not dead, just missing because he’s here?”

“Peter…” Scott said “I’m an Inhuman. I’m also part alien. I just spent two weeks ping-ponging around different dimensions. My friends have traveled through time. My old boss was brought back to life after being dead for days. I’m making friends with a plastic robot and two shapeshifting aliens and even _I_ think that’s ridiculous.”

“But how can we be sure?” Peter said.

“we could go there.”

“What?” Peter asked. “go where?”

“We could go there.” Scott said.

Peter looked at him like he was crazy.

“Come on.” Scott said, getting up and leading Peter down to the hanger.

They climbed aboard the Jet they’d traveled here on and Scott sat Peter down in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Wait till you get a load of this.”

Scott tapped a few buttons on the control panel and the plane began to glow bright blue. In a flash, the sights on the hanger disappeared, leaving a large, empty room.

“Where are we?” Peter asked as they climbed down

“Earth 1789274. What would be Brookhaven National Lab on our Earth”

The wall of the large room opened up and a robot walked through.

“Good evening Agent Riley. Mr. Stark is currently sleeping; how might I be of assistance?”

Peter looked over to Scott, who simply nodded.

“827” Scott said to the robot “My friend and I are looking for a particular Earth, we were wondering if you could help?”

“I would be happy to help.” 827 said

“So… What’s going on?” Peter asked, confused as he followed Scott and the robot through the building.

“The plane has special hardware installed,” Scott explained “thanks to our metal friend here and his creator, that allows it to make jumps between dimensions.”

“So… we’re actually on another earth? We’ve traveled through the multiverse?”

Scott stopped and turned.

“Didn’t anyone tell you what we’ve been doing the last few weeks?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought that was special or something. I went to space, doesn’t mean I’m, you know, I’m going to constantly go to space.”

They began walking again, eventually entering a large, spherical room.

“This, Mr. Parker.” 827 said as the room lit up and the walls of screens switched on “The is Panopticon. We can see everything Mr. Starks’ TransDimensional Teleportation and Communication Units can see.”

“We just call them ‘Stark Devices” Scott whispered

“Wait,” Peter said to 827 “How did you know my name?”

Scott folder his arms and looked at the robot.

“Showoff…”

A yawn echoing from the far side of the room announced another arrival.

“Scott… I didn’t call you. what are you doing here?” Howard Stark asked as his hover chair brought him to his control console. “And what’s Spider-Man doing here?”

Peter’s eyes went wide.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I have an entire 36 Petabyte hard drive dedicated to you and your counterparts.” Stark said. “I am very well aware who you are Mr. Parker.”

Stark turned to Scott

“So, to what do I owe this visit?”

“I am trying to help Peter.” Scott said.

“Let me guess, he knows what happened to his other self and it’s giving him grief?”

Peter just looked at him.

“I went through the same thing quite a few times, given how my counterparts have died. Let’s see what we can do.”

Stark picked a device up off the table and waved it over Peter. “Signature captured. Point of divergence?”

“A few months ago.” Scott said.

Howard floated up to the control console and began typing away.

“I’ve got one serious hit. Earth 199999… that’s strage. That’s your Earth.” Stark typed away.

“Hum… best I can tell is that something has causes multiple timelines to become entangled.”

“Quantum Entanglement?” Peter asked.

“Yes, quite so… Let me see if I can….” Stark said before stopping.

“I’m sorry, boys, But I can’t be of much help to you.” Stark said, “My preliminary scans show that world to be teetering on the edge.”

“Edge of what?”

“Complete and total collapse of spacetime.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m sorry…” Scott said before he yelled “ _WHAT?_ ”

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Howard continued, tapping away “It would seem that the structure of that particular timeline is almost paper thin. One poke of a TTCU trying to cross to it, and it would just collapse into itself. I’m sorry to say this, but Scott, I must forbid you, or anyone else, from ever going there. There’s too much at risk.”

“I understand.” Scott said with a sigh. “What kind of damage are we talking about?”

“Give me a moment.”

“ _Master, If I may…_ ” another voice said.

Scott looked down on his wrist at something Peter had simply thought was a bracelet.

“Oh, now you speak up…” Scott said “Peter, meet my pet AI, Talus. He has an awkward habit of only speaking when he wants to…”

“ _Master, I really wish you wouldn’t call me that. And my keeping quiet to everyone but you and Mistress Daisy is at her highness’ orders. You can not countermand them_.”

“I’ll deal with her and you later, what was it you were going to say.”

“ _By my calculations, upon exiting the jump, you would become the singularity of a super massive black hole._ ” The alien computer explained “ _with the gap you left behind not healing and the gravity pulling on it, tearing spacetime to shreds_.”

“This my fault.” Peter said, sounding dejected.

“No. No.” Howard said quickly “Best I can tell is something inside caused the destabilization.”

“ _I would concur with that assessment_.”

It might heal itself, it might never. But I’m going to put a hard code block onto that Earth. I already have enough problems with people abusing my tech, the last thing I need is an entire universe dying off because of me.”

He turned to Peter.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be much more help, son.” Howard said, dejected “When I first started this project. I would often look in on myself on these other Earths. And I’ve watched myself be murdered more times than I care to count. Sometimes even live… And it’s a shock every time, even knowing I’m safe here…

“But,” He continued “While it can be shocking, I remind myself they might be me, but they’re not ME, me. The Peter Parker of that earth might be gone, but you’re standing right here. You have a shot he doesn’t. Make the most of it.”

Peter nodded as Scott led him back to the jet.

“Scott, can I ask you something?” Peter asked as they walked.

“Shoot.”

“When you were traveling, did you, ever, you know, meet yourself?”

“Actually, yes, I did. But if you want someone to talk to about dealing with other selves, try Daisy and Skye.”

“Why?”

Scott stopped.

“Look, I’m not one to pull this kind of stunt," Scott said "but what I am about to tell you has a ‘Top Secret’ order on from Washington. You’ll be in a lot of trouble if you tell anyone outside SHIELD, understand?”

Peter nodded and Scott went back to walking.

“Daisy and Skye aren’t sisters, they’re two copies of the same person. Daisy is native to our Earth, Skye isn’t. It’s quite fascinating when you think about it, just how different they are.”

Scott explained Skye’s history as they walked.

“She chose to leave that world behind so her wife and kids will be safe.”

“Do you think the other me…”

“The PoD for our world from Skye’s was back during World War Two. The other earth you’re worried about occurred during our lives. Tell you what… how’s about a little late-night joyride?”

They boarded the plane, and, after Scott gave a signal to 827, the plane was enveloped in blue light and was suddenly falling through the air.

Scott quickly got them under control, and soon, they were flying along over and unfamiliar city.

“Where are we?” Peter asked.

“This is Skye’s old earth. Below us is a New York City that supposedly hasn’t changed a bit since 1950. Want to go down and look, or are you more comfortable up here?”

“I’m good here.” Peter said.

They flew around the city a few times. Peter looked out at the old buildings as the sun began to rise.

“Why have you brought me here.”

“I can better answer that if we land.”

Scott set the jet down in Central Park and the pair walked along the paths as Scott explained the world’s history.

“… so, he didn’t get frozen in the artic?” Peter asked.

“See for yourself…” Scott said, pointing to the statue they’d just found in the park.

“ **PRESIDENT STEVE ROGERS- THE SAVIOR OF OUR WAY OF LIFE** ” the plaque attached to the statue said, showing an older looking Rogers.

“Wow…” was all Peter could muster.

“He was as close to tyrant as you could get without going over… but that was only because someone else had him wrapped around their finger.” Scott told him.

The two returned to the plane and Scott jumped them home, walking Peter back to his bunk and told him to try to get some shut eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter stood alone. What looked like a desert stretched on for miles in all directions. He began to walk. He didn’t know where he was going, he just felt he needed to go there. After what felt like hours or even days of just walking, he saw something in the distance, two figures. He ran towards them and when he got close, he heard a voice.

His voice.

“I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mister Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... I'm sorry…”

Peter watched himself dissolve into dust, then the world around him dissolve into a black void.

“They did it because of you.” The voice of his “other self” echoed. “You broke their world. They could all die because of you… How can you live with yourself knowing that?”

“SHUT UP!” Peter yelled.

“Oh, this is only just beginning…” the other Peter said, manifesting before him. His eyes dark, his voice sounding both far away and yet right up next to him. “Your stupidity got people killed, Peter. You. No one else. You.”

“NO!”

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true…”

“I’m the one who quotes old movies around here…”

Peter worked up the courage to try and take a swing at the other him, only for his hand to pass right through him.

“Just like everything else in life, you can’t finish the deal.” The other him said with a chuckle “Typical…”

He realized they weren’t alone. His aunt, his friends, even Fury, were all standing around him, and then, one by one, all turned to dust around him.

“Why?” Peter asked “Why?”

“I’m just telling you the truth, Peter. You’ve got no one to blame if you refuse to accept the fact this is ALL YOUR FAULT….”

“All your fault…” the voices echoed as a chours.

“All your fault…”

Peter woke back up in his bed again, again dripping wet. He got up and bolted out the door, nearly falling has he struggled to get his pants on.

“Director Fury…” Peter said, running into the command room and handing the man the web shooters. “I can’t accept this… I can’t do this.”

Fury saw the look in the young man’s eyes. The look of abject fear.

“I understand son…” He said before looking at Scott. “Could you take him home with you and Skye?”

“Yes, sir.” Scott said with a nod and led him back the plane to wait.

“I’d offer you something to drink while we wait, but I’d get sent to jail if you took what’s left in my fridge.” Scott said. “I’ll have something brought up from the kitchen.”

“I had another dream.” Peter said as Scott went to leave. “I saw everything. I saw it happen. I myself die. I saw them all die…”

The older agent turned and walked back over to him.

“You saw what you think happened based on what the others told you.” Scott said.

Scott handed Peter a remote.

“I’ve got a cracked satellite connection, every channel you can think of…” He reached over and picked the remote back up “Keep forgetting you’re underage…” Scott said, adjusting the settings on the holographic projected TV.

“I have to do some pre-flight while we wait for Skye to finish. I’ll be up front for now if you need me.”

Peter tried to calm himself, channel surfing a bit, before he felt the urge to close his eyes.

He opened them again, to find the inside of the plane ruined and wrecked. They were outside, the plane had nosed itself into a field. Peter got to his feet and climbed forward towards to the cockpit.

He saw Scott’s lying there in the pilot’s seat, a massive shard of the cockpit window embedded in his chest.

Suddenly, Scott’s eyes opened and he repeated “All your fault…”

Peter snapped away again, the plane was in the air.

“Afternoon, sleeping beauty...” Skye said, sitting at the kitchen table.

“how long have I been out for?”

“Few hours.” She said “Scott said to let you sleep.”

“Bad dreams.” He said.

“I know the feeling…” She said “all I get are bad dreams. Well, more like bad memories playing themselves over and over…”

She walked over and sat next to him.

“Did Scott tell you about me? Who I am?”

Peter nodded.

She told him her full backstory. Her world, her other personalities.

“I’ve only been free... Been myself again for a few days. To be honest. And every night, when I close my eyes, all I see are the things Agent Seven did. I… I see the people I killed. I see their faces. I hear them begging me not to kill them. And as much as I know I wasn’t in control; I still feel guilty. I put myself in that position, to protect the woman I love. And it cost me. The first people they sent Seven to kill was my parents. I’m a self-made orphan…”

“I… I’m sorry.” Was all Peter could stammer out with that revelation.

“The others told me about your family…” She said, putting her arm on his shoulder “I could say the same thing.”

“May takes good care of me… and I want to do right by her. I don’t want her to worry, or worse…” Peter said “That’s why I hid myself. But she found out and now… I know that if I went out, and got hurt, I…”

“I don’t mean to interrupt.” Scott interrupted from the front “But we’re landing in a few minutes.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

The jet set down in its hanger bay and Skye was down the steps and off running across the floor before they even finished unfolding.

Scott just shook his head before telling Peter he’d drive him home.

“Can I ask you something?” Peter said to Scott the two walked to the rear of the jet.

“Shoot.”

“Skye told me about herself… why did she decide join SHIELD after what happened to her?”

“I don’t honestly know what was going through her mind, but I offered to take her in as a partner, give her a chance to use her skills for a good cause here and help her take care of her kids, she said yes.”

“She has kids?”

Scott nodded.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you?” Peter asked as the car rolled itself off the plane.

Scott thought for a second as they got in.

“I like to say it’s to follow in the footsteps of my parents and my grandfather… But at the end of the day, I’m here because I want to be. If you don’t want to join SHIELD, that’s perfectly fine by us. We’re not trying to draft you. We’re more interested in protecting you. Stark has gone off the deep end and… we’re worried he might go after the others.”

“The other Avengers?”

“The man was traumatized by what happened.” Scott said “I’ve seen enough over the years to know when someone is broken like that, they’re not playing games.”

“What happened to you?”

“I got shoved through a wall by Daisy’s long-lost father… Don’t think my shoulder has been the same since.”

Peter half chuckled, thinking back to when he found out about Liz’s father.

Scott drove the car into the large elevator and a few minutes later, they were on the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway heading north.

They were just about to cross the Koscuiuszko over the Newtown Creek, when Peter heard a loud groaning sound. He looked up at the bridge towers as the cables supporting the new bridge all suddenly snapped. As the roadway below them gave way, dropping them towards the dirty, disgusting water below, Scott turned to Peter and simply said “You know this is all your fault, right?”

“OH COME ON!!” Scott yelled, snapping Peter awake as he slammed on the brakes. They were stuck in traffic and he’d dozed off. Before Peter could realize what was going on, Scott out of the car, stomping over on the highway itself and having an animated discussion with a van driver who’d just cut him off. 

“Ewch am dro hir oddi ar bier byr!” Scott yelled as he got back inside.

“What did you say to him.”

“I told him to go take a long walk off a short peir…”

Scott dropped Peter off outside his building and handed him a card.

“Just in case…” Scott told him.

Peter wandered up the stairs slowly before letting himself in.

“Well, there’s my secret agent.” May said as Peter entered.

Peter just shook his head.

“What’s the matter?” she asked

“I said no…”

“No?” His aunt asked, confused.

“I just can’t” he said as he pushed past her and returned to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, you do NOT want to be anywhere near the Newtown Creek after it rains. The smell is terrible. Second only in the tri-state to the Jersey Turnpike between exits 13 and 14 ever since the Fulton Fish Market moved.


	12. Chapter 12

Every night that pasted was the same for Peter. He’d see people he cared about turn to dust. He’d hear their voices crying out, belittling him for failing to save them. One night, he relived the ferry incident, only this time, each web he fired just kept going, never grabbing the other side.

Today was his first day back at school, and his eyes were almost completely red from his poor sleep.

Peter stood at the bottom of the stairs from the subway, looking across the field to the school.

He sighed to himself and started up the walkway to the front door.

“Peter! Where the hell have you been man?” Nate asked, running up to him as he entered the build. ‘What happened? You came in for finals but then you just went AWOL. I called, I texted, I tried Facebook Messenger. I even wrote you a letter and stood outside your house…”

“You did what?” Peter ask quickly, turning to his friend.

“Never mind.” Nate said just as quickly.

“It’s… It’s over, man.” Peter said, continuing to walk down the hall.

“What’s over?”

“Spider-Man.” Peter whispered.

“Dude… seriously.” Nate said, concerned.

“Seriously. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Can’t take what?” MJ asked walking up behind him.

“Nothing, the… the internship with Stark fell apart after…”

“What does that have to do with you ‘not being able to take’ something?”

“…I can’t take people asking me what happened to him…” Peter quickly said. It a sense, he told himself it was the truth.

MJ nodded slightly and yet suspiciously as she walked off.

“That was close…” Nate said.

The bell rang and Peter and Nate headed for homeroom, Peter pausing for two seconds to look at a familiar face on a wall…

“Peter, could you at least tell me what happened after you jumped off the bus?”

Peter told his story.

‘Ok… so, I don’t see…”

“That’s not what originally happened… originally… I died.”

Nate just sat there, mouth half open, making a weird noise as he tried to process what he’d just be told.

Peter whispered what Rocket and the others had told him.

“You really died?” Nate asked

“Not just me, half the universe.” Peter continued.

“What about me?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know.”

“MJ…”

“I don’t know ether.”

“No… I mean MJ…” Nate said, pointing behind Peter. Peter turned and saw her standing behind him.

“I… KNEW it.” She said before quickly walking.

“MJ!” Peter yelled, chasing after her.

“MJ! Wait.” Peter called after her as the

“What is it… Spider-Man.”

Peter’s eyes went wide.

“I heard your entire story.” She said “You’re really not that good at this whole secret identity thing…”

“No… No I’m not… but that’s not going to be a problem anymore. I quit. I’m not Spider-Man anymore.”

“Figures…” She said as she ran off.

“Nate, I’m screwed.” Peter said as he returned to the cafeteria “MJ heard everything.”

“Well, I could say you were making the whole thing up?”

Peter sat down and put his hands to his face in frustration and exhaustion.

“I feel like I’m cursed…”


	13. Chapter 13

“Peter, can you please get that, my hands are full.” May called from the Kitchen as the doorbell rang

Peter pulled himself off the bed, walked over and opened the door to see an older man in a delivery company uniform with a box.

“I have a package for a Mr. Packer?” The man said, trying to read the label. “Peter Packer.”

“Parker.” Peter corrected him.

“No, pretty sure it says Packer.” The old man. “You Peter Packer or not?”

“Whatever.” Peter said and took the box.

He tossed it on his bed and went back to helping his aunt with dinner.

“So, how was the first day of school?”May asked as they sat and ate.

“It was… School… he said, playing with his fork.

“Come on, give me something.”

“MJ found out.”

“Uh-oh…” May said

“Not going to matter since I… Hold on” Peter, said, unmuting the TV on the counter.

A video feed from a helicopter was being shown.

“ _Breaking news: A section of the elevated tracks at 61 st St- Woodside station have snapped, and the front car of a Flushing-bound number 7 train is hanging over the edge of the structure. Fire crews are rushing to the scene, but they might not get there in time to stop the car from falling onto the Long Island Rail Road tracks below.”_

He watched the screen, unable to take his eyes off the sight. He saw the train car shake a little and drop slightly further. It was like one of those old movies, anyone inside moved, the car would fall. As he watched, something stirred inside Peter. He didn’t know what. He didn’t know how. But it stirred. Lost in a sea of doubt, and fear and the crying voices from his dreams, was a little voice. A voice telling him he knew what he had to do.

“holy crap…” May said as the train moved a little more, she turned and saw Peter was gone.

He raced into his room and ripped open the box. His hunch was right.

“ _We knew you’d change your mind_ ” Karen said as he pulled out the two web shooters from the package.

Peter went into his closet and yanked out his original, homemade costume.

“ _Welcome back… Spider-Man…”_ Karen said as he finished putting it on and opened the window.

“Here we go…” He said.

May was still staring at the screen as she saw something zip past her window.

“Go Peter…” She said to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

“How much time do I have?” Peter asked as he swung along towards Roosevelt Avenue.

“ _Honestly, not much_.” Karen told him. “ _At best, five minutes_.”

Arriving at Woodside Station, Peter swung up, landing on the roof on top of the platform. The force of the derailment had caused the front car to jump a metal barricade like wall where the subway tracks cross the railroad tracks far below. It teetered in the winds. If it fell, it would probably tumble onto its roof. Peter then heard the sound of screeching metal. The car was starting to drop and was pulling the car behind it with it.

He fired a web line from each hand, caught the end of the train and pulled, bracing himself on the roof and hopping it would hold him.

“Wow… Thanks Fitz.” Peter said as the stronger webs held taught.

“Get them out of there.” He yelled down to the arriving firefighters, who forced open the doors and pulled the train operator and passengers to safety.

Once everyone was off, Peter webbed the train to the structure. As he stood on the roof of the platform, admiring his work, a familiar roar came up behind him.

“What did I tell you?” Stark said, “I didn’t want to see you swinging around town anymore? Who gave you those?”

“They did.” Peter said, holding up his wrist. The web shooters came with a projection system, now showing Stark Peter’s status as a SHIELD backed operative.

“Funny you’d go hiding behind them.” Stark said. “Take those off and hand them to me.”

“No, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry, but no.” Peter said firmly. “SHIELD’s having your patents on these nullified. I invented them, they’re mine.”

“Peter, I told you, I’m only doing this so you don’t get hurt.”

“Karen, Scott gave me a number in case I need help, you wouldn’t happen to know it would you?”

“ _On it_ ” the A.I. said

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark. But this is what I want to do with my life. It’s like I said when you first came to my house. I got here first. The car was about to go over the edge. If I didn’t do anything… these people would have gotten hurt and I would have been my fault because I didn’t do anything, and you wouldn’t have gotten here in time and I...”

Stark sighed as he remembered the conversation. Stark lifted his faceplate to look the kid eye to eye.

“I just, I didn’t want to see you get hurt.” Stark admitted “I watched you die once, I didn’t want to see it again. So, I’m going to ask you one last time. Give them to me, or I _will_ take them. I’m not going to ask again.”

Another woosh came up behind Stark. He turned in place and saw, at first nothing, until Scott’s jet dropped its cloak and open its gun ports, locking on to Stark, who quickly shut his armor.

“ _Boss_ ,” Friday said, “ _I’m reading the same technology as those tesseract powered guns you found on the Helicarrier._ ”

“Really, Peter, getting them to fight your battles for you?”

“No… I fight my own battles. Because I want to. Because I choose to. You won’t have to worry about me, because I’m not going to let myself get hurt.

Stark looked back and forth between Peter and the jet.

“Tell you what… I’m holding you to that promise…” Stark said as he flew off. The jet recloaked and roared away in a different direction.

“Can you call Scott back, thank him for the save?” Peter asked as he swung home.

“ _The number wasn’t Scott’s phone, It was a remote access code for Zephyr Zero._ ” The A.I. “ _I was the one controlling it, there was no one inside.”_

“then where’s Scott?”

“ _He took Mrs. and Mrs. Simmons-Johnson house hunting_.” She said, “ _He doesn’t even know it’s gone_.”

Peter’s phone suddenly began to ring.

“Parker, Where’s my plane?” Scott asked when Peter picked up.

“I… we… had to borrow it.”

“Borrow it?”

“I was trying to save the train and Stark…”

“You used it on STARK?!?” Scott asked, audibly facepalming “… Uncle Nick is gonna to kill me…”


	15. Chapter 15

“So… you went and brought in my former protégée.” Stark said. “And send him off into the city on the same day you and I were having a meeting… And on top of that, you threaten me with the same tech I caught you messing with six years ago…”

“First off, I would like to assure you, Mr. Stark, that I did not sanction that use of perceived force and will be having a stern talking to with the agent in charge of that vehicle. As for Parker… Welll… Seemed like a good idea…”

“Will all due respect, Director Fury, he’s a kid.” Stark fumed at the man sitting across from him “You are trusting the safety of this city, my city, my home, to a _child_. He isn’t old enough to drive or vote, and yet you trust him enough with 8 million lives?”

“And with all due respect to you, Mr. Stark, child he may be, you are _NOT_ his father. You don’t get to tell him what to do. I offered to help him be a better hero and a better person, what’s so wrong with that?”

“Yeah… Help him by sending him off to die?”

“Preferably not. Then again ideally, that’s how I wish all our missions went. Not everyone’s like Coulson…”

“What does Phil have to do with…” Stark began to say before he realized what Fury meant and made a deep sigh. “He’s alive… Isn’t he?”

“Until recently, yes.” Fury admitted.

“Coulson was alive this whole time? And you NEVER told us?”

“If I did, what difference would it have made? Besides, he was dead for a little while…”

“What the hell are you… you know what… I don’t care. I don’t care at all. That part of my life is over. I am done being a team player, it’s only caused me grief and pain.”

“Look, I get what you’re going through, Stark, but whatever happened was another life.”

Fury watched the rage build in Stark, until he blew his top.

“YOU KNOW? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ANYTHING! I WATCHED IT HAPPEN! I WATCHED HIM DIE, YOU SANCTIMONIOUS SON OF BITCH!”

“OK, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Fury said, keeping his composure.

Stark took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for that outburst… However, after this conversation, and that stunt today, sanctioned or not, I am officially cutting off SHIELD from purchasing anything from me from this point forward. You can keep anything you’ve already legally bought, and considering that lawyer you found is giving my guys a run for their money on the patent cases… I’m willing to look the other way on that as well…”

“She came highly recommended…”

“Tell Bruce I said thanks for that…” Stark said before he continued “But if I find out you have so much as a coffee mug with my name on it, I will come after you.”

Fury stood and made his way to the door.

“Remember, Fury, I’m watching you.” Stark said.

“And we’re watching you, Mr. Stark.” Fury said “Always have been, and always will be, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go have some choice words with a certain protégée of my own…”

“Why do I always have to take out the…” MJ began to mutter to herself before a voice spoke up from behind her.

“Pisst…MJ”

She spun and looked up.

“Peter?” She asked shocked. Her classmate was hanging upside down on the underside of her garage roof. She realized he wasn’t actually attached to it, just touching it.

“Holy crap.” She said as he dropped down. “I thought you said you quit.”

“I did… but I kind of, sort of changed my mind. I just wanted to ask you to keep this to yourself. Cause I might have just made a very powerful enemy and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Peter repeated his story to her in detail.

“woah…” was all she could say as he finished.

“That’s a lot,” she said after a few seconds of processing “I… I’m sorry I ran off on you like that Peter. Yeah, I’ll keep this to myself.”

Peter nodded, fired off some web and swung off.

“Oh, he is so taking me for a ride one day…” she said.

It was getting late as Peter got home and his day had taken a lot out of him.

“Good job with the train.” May said as Peter walked past her towards his room.

“Thanks.” Peter said, “Night May.”

Peter found himself once again in the forest, facing down the other him.

“You think this is going to be that simple?” The other said as a train car crashed to the ground nearby.

Peter looked at the mangled bodies slowing climbing out. They moaned in agony, all pointing at him. Then he looked back at the other him.

“You know what… Yeah. I think it is that simple. Yeah, I think it’s dangerous, and yeah, something might happen to me one day, but you’re going to have to accept that fact. Like it or not… I’m Spider-Man.” Peter said, as, this time, he vanished.

The other him just stood there. He shook his head, crossed his arms for a moment and then rubbed his chin.

“I really shouldn’t have shown him the future.” He said, his voice now deep and unearthly “None of them know anything about the other world. I nearly tipped my hand. Ugg… This ‘entanglement’ stuff is giving even me a headache. Going to make breaking him harder than I thought. But, then again…”

His face took on an evil smirk

“… my name isn’t **_Nightmare_** for nothing…”

**Next Time:**

**"Spider-Man"**

**and**

**" Doctor Strange"**

**In**

**_ “The Kingdom of the Dreamer” _ **


End file.
